Much of the livestock produced in this country today is produced in confinement feeding operations. In these operations, the livestock are kept within a small confined area with their daily waste materials swept away into large pits and circulated for removal. Likewise, the daily feed rations for the animals are often fed in mechanized fashion to the various stalls or bins in the confinement feeding operation. Typically, such confinement feeding operations have a watering system for feeding water directly to each of the confinement bins so that the animals may on a free choice basis drink water as their systems demand it.
From time to time as the animals are confined at various stages of development within the unit appropriate drugs, antibiotics, vitamins, nutrients and the like are needed by such animals. These will generally be referred to herein as "medication". Many of the medications needed by the animals are not fluid medications and thus must be mixed in slurry form with their drinking water.
Naturally, in order to assure uniform dispensation of equal amounts to the animals to be treated, it is necessary that the medication be homogeneously mixed with the drinking water. From time to time various devices have been invented to accomplish this desired purpose. Generally, such devices operate on a venturi principle wherein fresh water is metered into a mixing zone and an associated vessel of medication concentrate is metered into the mixing zone either by suction created by pressure or other means. Inside of the mixing zone an impeller mixes the two and they are simultaneously dispensed through a common medication line. However, such units have deficiencies in that control of concentration of the medication is difficult if not impossible. Additionally, such units often employ complicated valve systems and in some instances filtering systems which clog frequently, necessitating shut-down and cleaning. There is also no real satisfactory way of measuring amounts employed in such units since fresh water feed is continually occurring.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a medication mixing and dispensing tank which does not employ complex mechanical mixing units.
Another object of this invention is to provide a medication mixing and holding and dispensing tank which allows accurate measurement for concentration of treating medicated fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a medication mixing, holding and dispensing tank which simultaneously mixes and meters from a single tank holding receptacle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a mixing, holding and dispensing tank which dispenses medicated fluid only when demand is made on the fresh water line by livestock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mixing, holding and dispensing tank which continually agitates and mixes medicated fluid within the tank during all times that no demand on the livestock watering system is made.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mixing, holding and dispensing tank which, after dispensing all medication, automatically continues fresh water feed.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a medication mixing, holding and dispensing tank which accurately allows measurement of fluid concentration.
Yet another object is to provide a medication mixing, holding and dispensing tank which assures substantial homogeneity of the mixed medicated fluid and which may be used indefinitely without fear of clogging.
The method and means of accomplishing these, as well as other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.